


Thrill Sex With Scott and Rogue

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue wants to spice up her sex life with Scott. So she convinces him to have sex in the most dangerous place imaginable. Wolverine's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Sex With Scott and Rogue

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Scott and Rogue's Thrill Sex **

* * *

**AN: This story is another cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. This scene takes place after issue 21 f the series and just before the beginning of Volume 2: War Powers. I felt as though Scott and Rogue deserved another scene. I didn't get a chance to really explore their love life so here's a quick scene that I think highlights some of the more interesting aspects of Scott and Rogue's relationship.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly encourage everyone to review this and my other stories. Please post your comments on the adultfanfiction website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Reviews are very important to me because they help encourage me to make bigger and better stories. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Scott and Rogue’s Thrill Sex (AN: Takes Place Before Issue 22)**

“Come on, Scott! You gotta have something better than that!” said Rogue as she and Scott stood inside the elevator as it ascended to the upper levels.

“I’m telling the truth, Rogue. That’s the most exotic place I’ve ever had sex,” said Scott, doing his best to hide his awkwardness.

“The back seat of a car ain’t that exotic. Especially if it’s parked safely in a garage,” Rogue argued.

“I’m sorry if that doesn’t meet your standards, Rogue. But the sex life I had with my ex wasn’t exactly flexible when it came to public locales. It was...different.”

“Seeing as how Ah’ve enjoyed the benefits of her inflexibility, Ah won’t bust your chops. But if we’re gonna put a little spark back in our relationship, Ah think we should be a bit more _daring_.”

She sounded both tempting and encouraging. She even slipped her arm around his waist and gave his butt a pinch to further reinforce her point. Scott couldn’t help but grin slightly, despite his best efforts maintain his disciplined demeanor. He and Rogue just finished a mid-level Danger Room session with Bobby, Kitty, and Warren. While they ran off to get cleaned up, Rogue stayed behind to keep Scott company as he recorded the scores as he always did. Along the way, they started talking about their relationship.

It began with a few questions about Scott’s previous girlfriend. Rogue wanted to know how they made it work as long as they did through their share of difficult times. It was relevant because their relationship had been on shaky grounds lately. Ever since Jean broke up with Logan, Scott had been dividing his time between her and Rogue. It caused plenty of tension, but to Scott’s credit he went out of his way to make sure Rogue didn’t feel neglected. Sometimes he seemed to try too hard. So Rogue figured that if they were going to make this work, they needed to talk about it. Everything started off as serious, but as had been the case as of late they quickly got side-tracked.

They stepped out of the elevator upon reaching the dormitories. They were still in their X-men uniforms, hot and sweaty from their workout. This may have helped contribute to their current topic of discussion. Rogue had her inhibitor necklace on so she could be a bit more affectionate with her boyfriend. She was making the effort as well to keep the energy in their relationship lively. It sounded like Scott gave her plenty to work with.

“Ah ain’t trying to put pressure on you, sugah. But as good as you are to a lady under the sheets, Ah think you hold back in some areas,” said Rogue as she walked with him, her hand still on his butt.

“I’m well-aware of my uptight nature, Rogue. Bobby has made no fewer than a hundred million jokes about it,” said Scott, rolling his eyes.

“It ain’t nothing to joke about. Ever consider that your aversion to new thrills may have played a part in why your last girlfriend dumped you?”

“It was a _lot_ more complicated than that, Rogue. Somehow I doubt we would still be together if we had a little extra thrill sex.”

“Ah’m not saying you would. Ah’m saying that it may have been a symptom of something bigger,” she argued in a more serious tone, “If you’re gonna avoid the occasional thrill with someone you love, then it just makes all those other problems even worse. It’s fine to be disciplined and uptight at times, but we all need a little balance in our lives. And right now, Ah think you’re as unbalanced as you’ve ever been.”

Scott stopped in the middle of the hall and Rogue stopped with him. As he looked into that sassy gaze of hers, he saw his uptight reflection. She was right. He probably was taking it a bit too far. He had been so focused on managing his emotions for her and Jean that he forgot to enjoy himself along the way. Even the leader of the X-men needed a little fun every now and then. That was part of what was still strong between him and Rogue. She provided a much needed outlet for his disciplined emotions and he needed to use that outlet more often.

“You’re right, Rogue. I guess I have been trying too hard to stay regimented lately. Even when it comes to loving you,” he conceded.

“You’re heart is still in the right place, sugah. Don’t think Ah hold it against you,” said Rogue with a smile.

“And if being a little extra daring helps our relationship, then I’m all for it,” he told her.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss to help solidify his commitment. Rogue was more than willing to accept it. Scott Summers was a dedicated man, even if he was emotionally conflicted if not overly reserved most of the time. It gave them hope that there was still plenty of passion between them.

As they kissed, a crazy idea popped into Rogue’s head. If Scott was willing to be more daring with her, then why not put it to the test?

“Well then...if you’re really all for it, then Ah got an idea on how we can be more daring right now,” she said in her sassiest tone.

“Does it involve thrill sex of some kind?” asked Scott playfully, “Because if you wanted to do it in the elevator, I think that opportunity has passed.”

“As fun as sex in an elevator sounds, Ah had something much more adventurous in mind!”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“Follow meh and you’ll find out!”

Rogue grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway with a sassy enthusiasm that made saying no out of the question. Scott willingly went along with her in the spirit of this new adventurous mindset. He was both curious and anxious about where this could lead. He knew better than most how Rogue never did anything halfway.

She rushed him at a hurried pace down the north wing of the hall. They passed both her room and Scott’s room along the way. She then made a right turn at the end where she approached a lone room at the end. The room had an ominous sign on the door that said “Logan’s Room. No Entry. Violators will be stabbed. Survivors will be stabbed again.” Suddenly, the adventure turned deadly.

“Rogue, whatever you’re thinking...” he began.

“Let’s have sex in Logan’s room!” said Rogue intently, not letting go of his hand.

“Ooh boy, I was afraid you were thinking that,” Scott groaned.

“We’ll do it on his bed under his sheets and maybe even swipe one of his cigars after!” she said, pulling him back into an embrace to further tempt him.

“You know I don’t smoke, Rogue.”

“Didn’t say we would use the cigar for smoking,” said Rogue in a naughty tone.

Scott nearly swallowed his own tongue upon hearing that. She was serious about this. She was actually willing to have sex in the room of a man that would probably smell it later on and take his frustrations out on him later. Scott was brave enough to stare down Magneto, the Brotherhood, and sentinels. But this just seemed too daunting.

“Rogue...that’s crazy!” said Scott as Rogue sensually traced her hands over his chest, “We don’t need to be _this_ adventurous right off the bat!”

“We don’t even need a key,” she said coyly, “Logan may be an angry son of a gun, but he ain’t too good with locks.”

Rogue proved her point by reaching up over the adjacent window and retrieving a key that was hidden from view behind the curtain. It was not the worst hiding spot for a key, but Logan clearly didn’t put much effort into it. He probably thought that nobody would be foolish enough to break into his room. Rogue demonstrated that she was that foolish by unlocking the door and pulling Scott inside. But he managed to hold her off just before they entered. This was one mission for which he may may not be equipped.

“Slow down for a moment, Rogue!” he urged her, “There’s a fine line between adventurous and suicidal and we’re walking it blindfolded here.”

“Oh come on, Scott! Don’t tell meh you’re afraid to piss Wolverine off!” Rogue scoffed, “Hell, you seem to go out of your way to push his buttons in the Danger Room.”

“That’s the Danger Room. This is a completely different kind of challenge.”

“Is it really? Or is that just another excuse to stay all nice and cozy within your comfort zone?”

“I’m all for being more daring with our relationship, but this just seems...”

“Too much? Scott, Ah get that you like to be careful. Ya kinda half to be with a girlfriend that kills by touch. But there’s being careful and there’s being dense. Ah’m not asking you to do something illegal here. Ah’m just asking you to take a few risks with a relationships that could shore as hell afford a few.”

Scott fell silent. Rogue could tell he was still debating. Her warm hands on his chest certainly added some appeal. She stepped up her efforts by slipping her hand down towards his crotch and giving it a light tug. This caused his disciplined demeanor to falter somewhat. Then Rogue leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear.

“And on top of it all, you can use this to deliver a little payback to the ol’ cannucklehead for all the attitude he gives you. Besides, don’t you think he would’ve done the same to you if Jean let him?”

Scott’s expression shifted from uncertainty to intrigue. Rogue was probably right. If he had the chance, Logan wouldn’t hesitate to do the same to him. He had belittled and undermined his leadership and his character. There weren’t many ways he could get under Logan’s skin, but this sounded like as fitting a way as any. On top of that, Rogue gave his crotch another light squeeze. The thought of having sex with her on Logan’s bed seemed exciting in a twisted way. No other woman besides Rogue would dare be this enthusiastic about it.

“Ah can feel that one of your heads is giving it serious thought,” she teased upon feeling some stiffness through his pants.

“I wouldn’t even consider it if I didn’t think Logan deserved it on some levels,” said Scott, “I’m not as concerned about him finding out as I am about him catching us in the act.”

“He’s off on another one of his bike rides. Ah doubt he’ll be back until sundown,” assured Rogue, moving in a little closer to further tempt him, “And if you need another reason, would it help if Ah told you he was the one that dinged up the X-get during a training mission and not Warren’s? And he just lied so he could watch you buff out the dents in peace?”

This revelation sealed it. Scott sensed that Rogue had been saving that little tidbit for just the right moment. This was more than appropriate because now he no longer cared about upsetting Logan. He spent half a day cleaning up the X-jet while being upset at the wrong person. If Logan was going to be that reckless with the X-men’s property, then why should he grant him that courtesy?

“Ah hope that look on your face means you’re just as turned on as you are pissed off,” said Rogue in a wry tone.

“Well if thrill sex helps spice up our relationship while getting back at Wolverine, then I have no further desire to make excuses,” said Scott in the assertive tone of an X-men leader.

“Then why don’t ya kiss meh while I get ya out of that sweaty uniform?”

Flushed with a new adventurous mentality, Scott happily obliged her and crashed his lips against hers. There was little romantic buildup. He spent only a moment savoring the taste of her lips while she hungrily groped his toned through his tight uniform. Then he kicked the door to Logan’s bedroom shut and led her over to his unkempt bed.

Logan’s room was as unkempt as it was unromantic. There were empty beer bottles strewn all over the floor along with discarded books and unwashed clothes. It was poorly lit and he had thick curtains covering his windows, most likely as a remedy against hangovers. It also ensured that the room was thick with the scent of beer and cigars. Such ambiance certainly didn’t set the mood, but that didn’t stop Scott and Rogue.

As they neared the bed, they parted from their kiss so that Scott removed the top part of his uniform. Rogue wasted no time in tasting her boyfriend’s muscular upper body, trailing her lips over his chest while rubbing down his well-toned core. It was one of Rogue’s unique tendencies during intimacy. She loved to feel her way around exposed flesh. Having not been able to touch earlier, that was understandable. Scott certainly didn’t mind. He let Rogue do her exploring while he trailed his hands up along her womanly curves.

“Damn Rogue! Is being in a dirty pit like this really turning you on?” said Scott, impressed at Rogue’s show of energy.

“Don’t tell meh you ain’t the least bit excited, sugah!” teased Rogue as she gave his nipples a slight pinch, “We’re in the big bad Wolverine’s den! Let that little horror get the adrenaline!”

It was a somewhat sobering reminder. They were doing this in one of the most dangerous places in the institute, including the Danger Room. The idea that Wolverine could stumble in at any moment and catch them in the act added a certain element of fear. That fear added the necessary thrill that further fueled their passions.

While Rogue resumed her thorough exploration of Scott’s upper body, he reached behind her back and zipped the top part of her uniform. Hers was somewhat different than Jean and Kitty’s uniform because she wore a full body suit. This was so she wouldn’t have to worry about inadvertently touching someone when her inhibitor was turned off. This also made it more difficult to remove. Upon pulling down the zipper, he had to literally peel it off her already sweaty body. The extra adrenaline made him more clumsy than usual. Rogue laughed seductively as she helped him get it off, leaving her upper body in a simple sports bra.

“You ain’t gettin’ nervous on meh, are you?” she teased as he tossed aside the upper part of her uniform.

“I’m the leader of the X-men. Nerves have never been a problem,” he told her as he touched her newly exposed flesh, “Mixing nerves with sex however…it’s just new to me.”

“Then think of it as a mission!” she suggested, “You need to satisfy your girlfriend in the most dangerous surroundings imaginable. Both our lives hang in the balance! Think you can pull it off, leader boy?”

“You know me, Rogue. When it comes to missions, I don’t deal in failure!” said Scott with his usual assertive demeanor.

Now more motivated than before, Scott captured Rogue’s lips again and led her the rest of the way to the bed. Along the way she went for his pants, removing his belt and undoing the zipper. He went for hers as well and this time he beat her to the punch without any nerves. He swiftly undid them and gave them a hard tug, pulling them down Rogue’s shapely legs along with her panties. She wiggled her hips a bit to help get them off, but before she could even step out of them Scott bent her over the foot of the bed. Now she was on her knees with her pants just below her knees and her exposed butt pointed up towards Scott. It was a position that Scott quickly took advantage of.

“Hope you understand what you’ve gotten yourself into, Rogue,” said Scott in a husky tone, “We’ve come this far. I’m not going to hold back.”

“Ah sure as hell hope not!” she said, already sounding short of breath, “Now hurry up! Ah want it so bad!”

Heeding her horny calls, Scott pulled down his already undone pants and tossed them aside along with his boots. He then knelt down behind Rogue and fervently gripped her butt. He usually teased her a bit to get things going when they had sex. This time he was more aggressive. He hungrily licked up along the outer lips of her womanhood, evoking a light gasp from his lover. Then he used his skilled hands to spread her folds before plunging two fingers into her depths.

“You’re gettin’ into this, aren’t ya?” Rogue moaned.

“You’re giving me one too many reasons!” he said with a playful grin.

Rogue gripped the sheets on Logan’s bed and closed her eyes while Scott went to work. He always demonstrated a special talent for oral teasing, a skill refined thanks to his previous girlfriend. Rogue loved it when he showed it off and he seemed especially focused this time. While holding her folds apart, he licked up and down the pinkish flesh. He paid special attention to her clit, causing it to rapidly swell. Scott continued to use his fingers to rub and stimulate the deeper recesses of her vagina, hitting all the sensitive areas that he had come to know so well. With only a few minutes of teasing, her pussy was dripping wet with arousal.

“Oooohhhhh that’s it! Work that tongue, handsome!” she purred, “Fuck, Ah’m gettin’ so hot!”

Her sassy talk encouraged Scott go further. While he continued licking around her folds, he roughly stroked his member to get himself nice and hard. After another minute or so of teasing, he was fully erect. After a bit more teasing to ensure she was nice and wet, he rose up and positioned himself behind her.

“I’m going to thrust it in now,” he told her.

“Do it to meh, Scott! Ah want it so fuckin’ bad!” gasped Rogue.

She was really into this. Rogue was always pretty sassy during sex, but there was some extra flare in her tone this time. Scott certainly didn’t mind. If anything, it got him into the spirit as well. His usual reserved nature fell to the wayside as the added thrill amplified his lust.

Fueled by this lust, Scott grabbed a firm hold of her hips and guided his erect penis to her waiting vagina. He rubbed the tip around her outer folds for a moment. Then he thrust his hips forward, driving his member into her hot depths.

“Mmm...Rogue! Your pussy feels so good!” grunted Scott.

Rogue let out more moans of approval. Scott didn’t usually talk dirty during sex. He was always so focused and driven. Now in this unfamiliar setting, he was taking a few chances and Rogue was enjoying the results.

Within moments, Scott established a heated rhythm. He maintained a firm grasp of her hips as he slammed his dick in and out of her pussy. The echoes of his pelvis smacking against her butt mixed with their moans. Their skin was already sweaty from the Danger Room. This added to the sensual feel of their naked flesh. Since this wasn’t their room, they weren’t concerned about working up an even greater sweat and soaking the sheets. Knowing they were leaving tell-tale scents behind for Logan to detect only added to the thrill.

There was no effort to slow down and draw it out like they usually did. Scott was really treating this like a mission, going in hard and fast with the sole objective of making his girlfriend climax. As he hammered into her, he reached down to fondle her clit with one hand while using the other to free her breasts from the sports bra she still had on. He pulled it down so that her fleshy orbs could move freely with the rhythm. He then grasped her left breast firmly while moving his hips a bit faster. As he did this, Rogue’s moans intensified and she started bucking her hips to supplement his movements. After only a few minutes, she was ready to climax.

The feeling washed over her sooner than expected. Scott’s focused thrusting and his skilled manipulation of her clitoris sent Rogue into an orgasmic frenzy. She arched her back and clenched the dirty bed sheets firmly as her vaginal muscles contracted around her lover’s hard member. The powerful release of sensations coursed throughout her body, filling her with a blissful euphoria. As she cried out in ecstasy, Scott stopped his thrusting and just maintained a firm grip on her clit and breast so she could enjoy it. When the feeling passed, she let out a content sight and rose up so she could give her lover a well-deserved kiss.

“Mmm...dang, Scott! You got into this way more than Ah expected!” she said.

“Does this mean you’re pleasantly surprised?” asked Scott coyly.

“Oh it’s more than pleasant, sugah! If this was a mission, Ah would call it a bangin’ success! Literally and figuratively!”

The two lovers shared a playful laugh as they kissed again. They needed a moment to catch their breath, especially Scott since he did so most of the humping. Since he made it his mission to satisfy her during this first romp into thrill sex, it was only fair that she returned the favor.

“Do you think we’ve pushed our luck enough, Rogue?” said Scott as he pulled out of her, “I’d say we’ve left plenty of scents for Logan to detect.”

“Oh don’t tell meh you’re gonna pull back this quickly!” she teased, “Heck, you didn’t even get to cum yet!”

“Well this was your idea. I thought this little mission had you as the objective.”

“There’s being a gent and then there’s just trying too hard,” Rogue quipped, “We’ve already gotten into the spirit. What’s the point of a good thrill if ya can’t take it to the edge?”

Scott may have had some lingering reservations about going much further, but Rogue’s seductive gestures and his still raging hard-on convinced him otherwise. She didn’t give him time to dwell on those reservations either. Rogue went right back to work seducing her lover, pulling him into a deep kiss while stroking his throbbing member to get him back into the spirit. As she did this she stepped out of her pants, which had been down to her knees up until this point. Once freed she drew her lover onto Logan’s bed. She guided him towards the front where she playfully wrestled him down so that he was lying on his back. Then she rose up and removed her sports bra, leaving her completely naked expect for her inhibitor necklace.

“You’ve done your mission, handsome. Now let meh do mine,” said Rogue as she hovered over him.

“As if I was in any position to stop you,” quipped Scott, choosing not to oppose his lover’s intentions.

Now straddling his waist, Rogue positioned herself over her lovers ridged penis. Her pussy was still a bit sore after their last round of heated humping, but she shook it off for the sake of her lover. While hovering over him, she grasped his member and rubbed it along her outer folds even as they still dripped with her feminine fluids. After skillfully angling her body, she lowered herself back onto his dick.

“Yeah! That’s it, sugah! Lie back and let meh fuck you on Logan’s bed!” she purred.

The idea that this was happening on Logan’s bed inside Logan’s room continued to put a unique twist on this special romp of theirs. Rogue went to work on her lover, placing her hands on Scott’s chest and gyrating her hips in a fervent rhythm. She moved with an an intensity similar to the rhythm that Scott established. That meant there was little effort to really draw it out or making it overly romantic. This was thrill sex. That meant being a bit more playful and a lot more heated.

Rogue showed off her skill and flexibility, working her hips so that her throbbing pussy slid up and down Scott’s dick. Each time she plunged down, she tensed her inner muscles to create a tighter feeling. Scott grunted each time he felt this, reaching up and fondling her bouncing breasts as he watched Rogue carry out this mission of hers. She really put some extra energy into it, leaning over at times to kiss along his neck and face while roughly trailing her fingers down his chest. It took a bit longer to get him to the brink than it did for her. She sensed that the novelty of thrill sex was still sinking in. But once he was close, his grunts got more ragged.

“I’m close, Rogue! Getting close!” panted Scott.

“Then do it, Scott! Let it out right here on Logan’s bed!” she urged.

That reminder that they were on Logan’s bed seemed to resonate. As his climax drew near, Rogue rose up into a froggy position so that she was propped up slightly above his pelvis. This allowed Scott to grab her by the butt and thrust up into her pussy at his own pace. Rogue hovered over him, placing her hands over his as he pounded into her. For nearly a full minute his pelvis roughly smacked against hers in a clash of flesh that bounced her up and down. Then as Scott reached his peak, he thrust up into her as far as he could go and held on for the rush.

Rogue smiled as she watched her lover’s face contort to the ecstasy. She felt his member throb inside her, pulsating with waves of sensation. She sensed that he held off ejaculation, which he almost always did when they had sex. It made for a much shorter refractory period and in some cases he could stay hard enough to keep going. Given how far they had pushed this first foray into thrill sex, it was only fitting that they pushed it further.

As the rush of his climax passed, Rogue hovered over Scott and playfully caressed his face. She rose up off him so that his dick had some time to rest. She continued stroking him so that he would stay hard, making sure to be careful since he was always a bit sensitive after climax. If the look on his face was any indication, this different yet invigorating experience was finally sinking in.

“Damn Rogue!” Scott gasped, “This is so wrong on so many levels.”

“What is? The fact that we’re having sex in Logan’s room or the fact that it feels so damn good?” she teased.

“Both,” he said with a grin.

“You gonna warn meh about pushing our luck again?” Rogue asked.

“I’d rather not waste my time. Besides, the mission isn’t over yet. I can tell you want more. And the only way I’m getting out of here is if I give it to you.”

“Then you know what you gotta do, sugah!”

The couple shared a naughty grin as they started a fresh make-out session. This time, they went slower. Having gone at it with such fervor, they needed to catch their breath. They kissed, groped, and slithered over each others’ sweaty bodies. This further messed up the sheets, which weren’t too neat to begin with. The knowledge that they belonged to Logan only added to the thrill.

Once Scott was sufficiently aroused again, he laid Rogue down on her back so that she was slightly draped over the foot of the bed. She raised her legs so that they were arched over his shoulders. From here, he guided his dick back into her pussy. While holding onto her thighs, he started working his hips up and down in a rhythmic motion. The wet smacking sound of their flesh mixed with their passionate moans once more. Rogue even showed off some flexibility, bending back over the bed so Scott’s throbbing member pounded into her at all the right angles. They went at it with the kind of reckless abandoned they never would have attempted in their own bed. That made the experience all the more enjoyable.

After going at it like this for a good fifteen minutes, Scott decided to make a greater push in this dangerous mission of theirs. He pulled Rogue back up so that she was in a sitting position. With his dick still buried inside her pussy, he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up off the bed. He showed off some physical prowess, rising up himself so that he was now standing in the middle of the bed. Rogue instinctively clung to his naked flesh, hooking her legs around his waist while clinging to his biceps.

“Whoa there, sugah! This can’t be good for the mattress!” she joked.

“Isn’t that the point?” Scott quipped before silencing her with a kiss.

Utilizing his powerful upper body strength, Scott proceeded to bounce Rogue up and down his dick. This caused the bed to rock and even squeak at times. Rogue squealed with delight as the added force of gravity drove his manhood deeper into her pussy. She dug her nails into his arms while squeezing her legs tightly each time she plunged down onto him. Scott almost lost his balance at times, but he was clearly enjoying himself. The added thrill was really affecting him in ways that even Rogue didn’t expect.

Scott kept bouncing Rogue in his arms for a few more minutes. Once his muscles got tired, he slowed down and loosened his grip. Rogue balanced herself by keeping one leg wrapped around his waist and the other on the bed. Sensing he needed to catch his breath, she pulled back and shifted positions. She remained standing on the bed and turned around while he gripped her hips. Then she bent over and helped guide his dick back into her pussy. Now with greater leverage, Scott resumed his fervent pumping. He put his legs into it, slamming his dick in and out of her wet fold at an even faster pace than before. Rogue let out hard pants with each motion, holding onto his arm with one hand for balance while manipulating her clit with the other. After only a few minutes of this heated fucking, she was ready to climax again.

“Keep rockin’ this bed, handsome! Ah’m gonna cum again!” exclaimed Rogue.

“I’m close, too, Rogue! Just a bit longer!” said Scott through his grunts.

The hard thrust of his hops grew more forceful. After few more minutes, Rogue climaxed first. She reached around and grabbed Scott’s right hand and placed it over her clit while he was thrusting into her. This sent her over the edge. Her back arched and her body quivered at the powerful sensations that followed. As vaginal muscles throbbed, Scott kept thrusting at a somewhat slower pace. The extra tightness helped sent him to the edge as well. But he was unable to cum with her.

With her body trembling from her orgasm, Rogue found it too difficult to stay balanced on Logan’s already flimsy bed. She had every intention of making sure that Scott got his climax for all his dedicated work on this mission so she pulled back and fell to her knees. Scott remained standing, his dick still hard and dripping with her feminine juices. She made sure he stayed on the edge by hungrily devouring his cock in her mouth. She then roughly stroked him to send him over the edge.

“Ohhhh fuck!” he grunted, “I’m cumming Rogue! I’m cumming!”

“Go on, sugah! Cum on mah face! Finish your mission!” Rogue urged as she stroked harder.

After a only few more strokes, Scott got his release. His knees almost buckled as he held onto Rogue’s head for support as orgasmic sensations rippled through his body. This time he didn’t hold it in. He shot out a thick load of semen all over Rogue’s face. She closed her eyes and let the milky fluid flow down her face, lightly stroking his member in the process to ensure every last drop was extracted. It made for an intoxicating moment.

It was so intoxicating that they didn’t notice that the door to the bedroom had opened. They only took notice when they heard an exceedingly pissed off voice that accompanied an equally pissed off figure.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, SUMMERS?!” roared Logan as he took in the sight before him.

The erotic mood suddenly turned to dread. Scott and Rogue froze, which given their position didn’t help. Fluid was still bursting out of Scott’s dick and dripping down Rogue’s face. It was too late to stop the orgasmic sensations. However, these sensations were quickly overshadowed by a mix of embarrassment and dread.

“Ungh…hey Logan,” said Scott, his dick still in his hands, “You’re back early.”

“GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN’T CASTRATE YOU THIS VERY MOMENT!” Logan yelled, the veins in his head throbbing with rage.

“I uh…” stammered Scott, who was at a complete loss.

“This is exactly what it looks like, Logan,” said Rogue, smiling despite streaks of cum still dripping from her face.

“Rogue!” groaned Scott.

“What? Might as well be honest!” she shrugged.

“THAT SEALS IT! YOU’RE BOTH DEAD!”

Logan drew his claws and attacked with a fury usually reserved for his berserker rage. Despite being naked, Rogue and Scott jumped off the bed to narrowly avoid the attack. The feral mutant attacked with such reckless abandon that he drove his claws right into the center of his own bed, burying them within the mattress and springs. This left him stuck for a moment, allowing Scott and Rogue a much needed to escape.

“Gotta catch us before you kill us!” taunted Rogue.

“Seriously, Rogue! You’re not helping! This is exactly why thrill sex is a bad idea!” Scott exclaimed as he grabbed his discarded pants.

“Oh you loved it! Don’t even attempt to deny it!”

Scott didn’t have time to belittle his girlfriend’s assessment of their situation or put his pants back on for that matter. He didn’t even have time to grab the rest of his clothes. Instead, he just held his pants over his semi-erect penis and ran for the door. Rogue didn’t even go for her clothes. She had grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked body. While holding it up, she ran with him.

Scott had never been in so embarrassing a position. First off, he was foolish enough to go along with the idea of having sex in a dangerous place. Second, he was unlucky enough to get caught. Now he had a very angry Wolverine coming after him. Yet as he and Rogue stumbled out of the room, he found himself smiling. Beyond the embarrassment, he stepped outside his usual comfort zone with Rogue. Moreover, a part of him actually did enjoy it. That part kept him smiling even as he and Rogue ran down the hall with Logan following closely behind.

“GET BACK HERE!” he roared as he stormed out the door, “YOU TWO OWE ME A NEW MATTRESS AND SOME FRESH BLOOD TO STAIN IT WITH!”

The couple ran full speed down the hall, doing their best to cover their bodies. As they ran, they passed by a very shocked Ororo, Warren, and Hank. Their eyes widened as they saw the scantily clad Scott and Rogue pass by with Logan following shortly after in a blind rage. They were so shocked that they stood frozen even after they disappeared down another corridor. In a state of pure befuddlement, they exchanged humored glances.

“Uh…is it possible that we all just had a shared hallucination?” said Warren, “That would be _so_ much easier.”

“I’m as confused as you, Warren,” said Ororo as she turned to Hank, “Do you wish to surmise what we just witnessed, Henry?”

“I’d rather not speculate,” said Hank with an awkward grin, “I’m content to summoning the Professor, forcibly calm an enraged Logan, and giving Scott and Rogue detention. Beyond those details, this is one incident best left forgotten.”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
